one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario Vs Sly Cooper
Nintendo Vs Sony! Both seek treasure, but both have different methods of acquiring it. Between the clumsy and boisterous, and the sly and sneaky, who will snag the wealth of victory? The Interlude Above a lively city, the moon shone brightly, some stars visible behind it and little patches of cloud here and there. Pedestrians bustled about, cars slowly chugged about as traffic denied the speed that majority of the drivers desired. Unnoticed, a slender shadow performed some high-flying jumps across a whole neighborhood of rooftops until a monumental and very flashy galleria came into view. "Well now... this night just got a hole lot more interesting..." The shadow spoke and hefted a cane with a curved golden end; it took a few steps forward and the light from the street lamps below revealed the grinning face of one Sly Cooper. "Wonder what's in there for me to snatch...?" Sly took a few steps back, then took off in a sprint; he bounded into the air, landing atop the galleria rooftop. A few seconds later, he was hung upside down one of the many hidden catwalks above the main room. The gallery sparkled with jewelry and treasures from all origins and backgrounds. "Score, this place is the cream of crop when it comes to wealth!" Sly rubbed his hands and smiled a toothy grin. He prepared to sneakily uncover one of the cases when a low rumbling sound resonated into the gallery. Sly frowned and looked up; a bright light blinded him, so he pulled himself up as a large motorcycle forcefully entered the dazzling bazaar. Glass and polished wood shards were sent everywhere, multiple cases were destroyed, and Sly was there to witness it all. From the motorcycle, Wario stepped off and took off his sunglasses. "Wah-Wario!" He greeted nobody in particular. His eyes shined with greed as the first diamond ring he saw flooded his thoughts with a take-and-go mentality. He began rubbing his hands hungrily, but Sly decided to intervene now. "Oi, pal." Wario looked up and found a furry figure staring him down. "You've got no sense of style, do you?" Sly's left eyebrow titled upwards; Wario didn't take this lightly and pointed to his motorcycle. "Yeah, that's not exactly what I'd call style..." Now Wario was fuming red with rage. He tried to jump up and punch Cooper, but the backhanded thief was too high up for Wario to reach. "I think it's time someone taught you a lesson in entrance manners..." Sly let himself fall from the catwalk, his cane's curved edge pointed forward. The Melee LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT'S... SHOWTIME! (60 seconds) Wario threw a fist out in response to Sly's approach, but the sly swindler jammed his cane into the fat doppelganger's mouth, making him gag and stumble back with a bewildered expression. Sly chuckled to himself, then mopped Wario off his feet with a low-sweep and donkey-kicked him into the air; he hopped up, took back his cane and smacked him back down with the curved edge. The noxious plumber-clone flopped backwards, skidding his nose on the galleria's smooth floor. He lifted himself up and gave the camera a thumbs up; Sly lunged to attack the distracted Wario, but it was all a lie! Wario's eyes turned to face the other thief, and his fist transitioned from a thumbs up to a massive hammer fist that smashed Sly into the flooring, grounding him up his neck-level. "Mwahaha!" Wario gave out a counter-laugh, then leapt into the air and drove his butt into the ground next Sly, popping him up into the air like a trampoline. (49 seconds) The thief on the ground snickered, then winded up his arm; as Sly would crash-land, Wario sent him flying back with a wicked facial strike, a small surge of wind blowing debris and jewelry back from such a powerful blow. Sly's landing was hardened by an inconvenient stone pillar, which shattered to thick rubble. His hat was left behind where he was falling; Wario placed it on his head and compared it to his own cap. From the rubble where Sly was buried, his cane protruded out of the broken stone and flashed red. His head rose out of the rubble and shook off some grime. "Gotcha." He pointed a finger gun at Wario and a second later Sly's stray cap exploded, leaving Wario with a blackened face and two unamused eyes. (40 seconds) He rubbed all of the ashes off his face and snorted out any smoke. Wario glanced up and got a cane to the eyeball, blinding him for a bit; Sly closed the distance with a super-fast roll and attacked Wario with a drop-kick. However, Wario recovered faster than expected and, even while half-blinded, grasped onto Sly's airborne legs and spun around rapidly; he flung Sly into the wall behind him and the raccoon rebounded back to him. Wario shoulder-charged into the thief, then uppercutted him into the air; he jumped up and clapped Sly further into the air, then used a powerful fart to plummet upwards and headbutt Sly. (31 seconds) But Sly parried the attack, caught Wario around the neck with his cane and flung him into the pillar nearby; he landed on a glass case securing an ornate crown, giggling to himself before going invisible. Wario slid down the pillar slowly, coming to a stop on the ground and rubbing the back of his head. He looked to where his opponent was, but didn't see a bipedal raccoon. The fatso got to his feet and scratched his chin in deep thought. Out of the corner of his eye, a glass case began hovering up, revealing the set of golden weapons sat on pink cushions. Out of the corner of his other eye, his motorcycle twinkled with light. (24 seconds) Invisible Sly reached for the gold scimitar, but that same low rumbling sound from before returned, this time even louder and more blunt. His eyes flashed up and a giant spotlight rammed into his vision. "What the heck is tha-" The motorcycle obliterated the case and the wooden stand below it, leaving Sly afloat in the air. "Uh oh..." (21 seconds) Gravity took effect and he fell to the floor; Wario titled the motorcycle around and raced towards Sly. The coon vaulted up to evade, but Wario countered by driving a wheelie, hitting Sly in the stomach with the front wheel. He then kicked the back of the vehicle and the rear-end flipped upwards, the back wheel jawed Sly; Wario discarded the bike and used a mid-air fart to charge into Sly. He booted him down, then slammed his butt into Sly, bouncing him into the air a bit. Wario shoulder-charged into Sly was he fell, then opened his massive mouth and began inhaling in air so forcefully, a vacuum of wind sprouted. Sly was sucked in and Wario chomped on his upper-torso many times; he chewed one too many times and dozens of Sly's hair got caught in his throat. (14 seconds) His eyes widened in realization and because his gag reflex acted up. With a horrid wretch, he spat out the other thief and brushed his tongue of any leftover dead cell strings. Sly got up and wiped away the spittle on his body in disgust. "Gross! Not sleek at all!" He complained; his instincts activated and he lunged to the side, just in time to avoid being shoulder-charged. Sly whistled and Wario turned to face him. "Hey, ugly, need a light?" Wario's faced turned red again and he angrily sprinted to Sly. "WA-RI-" Sly stuff his foot into the plumber's wide mouth, kicked off his other foot and flipped over him, striking him in the back of the head with his cane. Wario was forced forward, so he turned around to attack only to get another cane strike to the side of the head. Sly swung down with his trusty stick, however, Wario leaned down and tackled him to the ground. (8 seconds) Wario drove his fist down, but Sly managed to escape, and so Wario's attack littered the smooth floor with a new hole. The doppelgänger ducked under a roundhouse kick and then rushed towards Sly with his mouth wide open. Just before he reached him, Sly snapped his fingers and the entire world around him turned grey, even Wario. (TIME HAS STOPPED) "Huh... haven't used this in a while..." Sly muttered, then glanced over to the camera. "Kids, always remember this one lesson..." He swung his cane like a baseball across Wario's face, spinning around in a circle due to the amount of force applied to the swing. "If you're gonna steal, do it in style!" (TIME HAS RESUMED) When time resumed, the world's colours returned to normal; Wario flew away, sailing above the entire gallery and crashed through the galleria's stained glass entrance panes. KO!!! The Aftermath "Ooh... he won't come back after that." Sly grabbed his hat from the ground and bowed in respect for his now unseen opponent. "Now then, onto the treasu-" As he turned around to view his "newly-acquired" wealth, his jaw slowly dropped to the ground. His battle had completely ruined the entire galleria, with stone, jewels and gold strewn everywhere. "Ah dang it, I should've been more careful." Sly face palmed. "So this WAS your doing?" Another voice reverberated across the main room. Sly looked back and saw a human in dark clothing and a grey mask eyeing him. "Uh... noo..." Sly shook his head as slowly as he responded. "Eh, so long as you aren't corrupt, then honour among thieves." The masked man warned, then leapt through the same stained glass panes that Wario flew out of. More voices were heard and Sly went invisible to hide. Squads of police in riot gear and armed with assault rifles poured into the galleria. They checked the chaotic showroom floor, then headed out the same way they came from. "What was that all about?" Sly held his chin and studied his surroundings; a piece of paper on the ground entered his vision. Intrigued, Sly picked it up and read the messy text on it. Though most of it seemed scribbled, but Sly did clearly see two suspicious words: Phantom Thieves. The Result This melee's winner is... Sly Cooper! Category:TOL's Restart Season Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo vs Sony themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:2017